The Luminary
Character Synopsis The Luminary 'is young man from the peaceful village of Cobblestone who turns sixteen at the beginning of the game. During the village's coming-of-age ceremony, he learns that he is the reincarnation of an ancient hero who saved the world and now carries an important mission to fulfill. He sets out on a journey to discover his destiny. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: 'Dragon Quest XI '''Name: '''The Luminary, Erdrick the Mightiest of Heroes, Hero '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 in original Japan version; 18 in the US version '''Classification: '''Reincarnation of Erdwin, Chosen of Yggdrasil, Prince of Dundrasil '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Magic (As the Chosen of Yggdrasil, The Luminary has access to magical spells to channel from his essence), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Through spells such as Frizz, Sizz and many others that allow Luminary to attack using fire projectiles or just outright manipulating flames on a local scale. Kafrizz allows Luminary to manipulate flames from hell/The Underworld), Explosion Manipulation (Bang and Boom are capable of granting the user the power to generate explosions on a scale that can take out entire parties), Teleportation (Evac and Zoom both grant Luminary the ability to teleport to any location insantly), Sleep Manipulation (Snooze creates a hypnotic aura that puts the users opponent to sleep, even if they are a considerable distance away), Ressurection (Kazing and Zing both allow Luminary to ressurect things from the dead, including himself if he castes it on himself), Light Manipulation (Due to possessing the Mark of Light as part of his essence, he has the ability to manipulate divinity, such as holy light ), Healing (Through spells such as Omniheal, which will Luminary no matter how mortal his wounds are. This can also work on an entire party), Holy Manipulation, Aura (Holy Protection repels anything that is demonic or malicious in nature), Electricity Manipulation (Gigaslash channels electricity into his attacks and projects them offensively), Ice Manipulation (Seasplitter grants Luminary the ability to channel ice and imbue his attacks with the element), Earth Manipulation (Earthsplitter grants Luminary the ability to channel earth and imbue his attacks with the very material that makes up the world itself), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Blightsplitter grants Luminary the ability to channel the very darkness that opposes light and imbued the dark essence in his attacks), Spatial Manipulation (Quadraslash is a technique that allows it's users to destroy dimensions through ripping their space-times. Luminary has the potency to do this on the scale of 4 universes),Causality Mnaipulation (Has the ability to change the timeline and the events that occured in them, rewriting their past, present and future), Time Manipulation, Destruction (Was able to interact with and destroy time), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created pocket universes and can control them), Time Paradox Immunity (Was unaffected by changes in the timeline), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of interacting with the souls of The Void and even destroying them, of which he also did when he destroyed The Void itself) *The Luminary has resistance to the following: Reality Warping (Capable of enduring reality warping techniques), Space-Time Manipulation (Resists alterations in time and space, even surviving it's collapse) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Has full access to techniques such as Quadraslash, which is stated by Master Pang to be capable of destroying at least four dimensions. Collapsed the structure of The Void , which is connected to multiple parallel universes as all the souls from across Yggdrasil are united there. Destroyed The Sphere of Time, a structure that is in accumulation of all moments, events and timelines across Dragon Quest, which has dozens of different dimensions present in it's multiverse. Likely superior to the likes of The Zeniathan Armor, of which uses a power source that transcends Space-Time) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Above the likes of The Great Sages who could transcend time and create attacks able to cross over completely different planes of existence. Capable of fighing opponets such as Calasmos, who can react to Luminary's own attacks, which can go through spcae and time retrospectively) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Mastered abilities such as Quadraslash, which can destroy at least 4 different universes according to Master Pang. Was able to destroy time and space through shattering The Sphere of Time, which contained all reality, including all timelines in the vast multiverse. Superior to sources of power that transcends space and time) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Implied to have survived the collapse of The Void, of which is the same realm that connects numerous universes together. Can endure the destruction of the multiverse's space and time, an event he caused by shattering The Sphere of Time with his Sword of Light) 'Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting long battles whilst using attacks that consume large sums of mana, such as Quadraslash or other techniques like splitter techniques) 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Capable of traversing the other universes, such as The Void and can also teleport to them if he desires) 'Intelligence: '''Considering that he is mute for most of the game? Hard to say. However, he was able to quickly learn magic from Veronica so he seems to be an adept learner. Besides that, he knows a lot of sword techniques. '''Weaknesses: '''He's unable to speak Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''The Sword of Light, The Mark of Light, Erdwin's Coronet, Erdwin's Tunic, Erdwin's Shield, and the Ogler's Digest '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Poof: '''The Luminary can transform his enemies into particles of light, and disperses them. Basically, it is like the Goldion Hammer. It is an instant kill technique. Anyone who doesn't have significant magical resistance will disappear. *'Zoom:' A high-speed flight spell. It allows the Luminary to fly so fast that it is effectively teleporation, and it even lets him break into other dimensions like Drustan's labyrinth. *'Evac:' The Luminary can also legitimately teleport on top of this. Evac is generally used to escape dungeons, and places he can't simply fly out of. *'Omniheal:' The Luminary can heal all wounds no matter how grievous they are, and can heal multiple people at once. *'Kazing: The Luminary can resurrect large groups of people at once, and he was even able to bring Serenica back to life after she became the lost spirit known as the Timekeeper. *'''Kaclang: The Luminary can turn enemies or allies into statues made out of steel. *'Kazap: '''The Luminary can summon down hordes of lightning bolts. Which can also dispel powerful barriers, and remove any corruption or demonic taint from a creature's soul. *'Kafrizz:' The Luminary can summon giant fireballs, and hurl them at enemies. *'Kasizz: The Luminary can summon hellfire from the underworld. *'Kasnooze: '''The Luminary can put groups of enemies to sleep with this spell. *'Big Banga: 'The Luminary can generate large explosions which decimate groups of enemies. *'Gigaslash/Gigagash/Gigasmash/Gigacrash: 'The Luminary channels electricity into whatever melee weapon he is using, and strikes his enemies with it. *'Blade of Ultimate Power: A technique used by master swordsmen. They channel magical energy into their sword, and it cleaves through enemies in front of them. *'Sword Dance: '''A dual wielding technique. The Luminary summons two blades of magical energy in each hand, and slashes at his enemies relentlessly. *'Flamesplitter/Seasplitter/Skysplitter/Earthsplitter/Blightsplitter/Brightsplitter: The Luminary channels a particular element into the Sword of Light, and unleashes that power against a large group of enemies. It includes fire, ice, lightning, earth, darkness, and light. *'''Quadraslash: A technique the Luminary learns from Grand Master Pang, and which was devised by Erdwin in the past. It has a companion technique in Pearly Gates. Which was devised by Morcant. It is powerful enough to tear through all four dimensions that Grand Master Pang is aware of. *'Holy Protection:' The Luminary can use the Mark of Light to set up divine barriers that keep out anything demonic, and which force them to stay back acting as wards against them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dragon Quest Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Messiahs Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Swordsmen Category:Teens Category:Princes Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Ice Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Space Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Destruction Users Category:Time Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 2